Beautiful Liar
by BangstaXELF
Summary: Gray knew it was his fault yet Natsu was adamnt on killing her. Angst af. Based on VIXX LR's song by the same name.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Inspired from VIXX LR's 'Beautiful Liar' (Omg I loveeeee Leo's voice like damn it should be considered a drug!)**

 **Un-beta-ed…(I was way too excited to upload it…)**

 **Beautiful Liar**

A home was supposed to feel homely yet his felt like a suffocating cell. He had hoped, tried to make it one but maybe he and her weren't just meant to be.

And all of it was his own damn fault.

 _No it isn't, it's her fault…she forced you…_

He should've tried harder.

 _You tried hard enough, the bitch was ungrateful…she didn't understand…and she didn't deserve you…_

A velvety tree brown colored card was thrust in front of him. The pale hand holding it was trembling so bad he didn't even dare to look up; in fear of seeing the pain he had caused his ex-fiancée. As if the few blotches of water marring the card's surface weren't enough.

 _She inflicted it on herself…not you._

He grabbed the item gingerly in his hands, careful not to make skin contact with the other.

Wedding Invitation

He had already guessed it, knew it was coming but holding the goddamn proof in his hands was a hard blow.

It shouldn't have mattered much considering the both of them never got that close yet, it hurt.

Maybe living with her for close to two years, he had grown somewhat attached to her. He sighed.

Excuses were the only thing he could use now to protect his already crumbling self.

Her feet moved and she went towards the cloth hanger in the corner of the room, dragging a half full suitcase behind her with such vigor he wondered how wasn't the stuff already spilling from it.

There were thuds and flops of items being thrown into the suitcase when suddenly they were interrupted by a crash.

A shard of glass that had scratched his cheek gave him enough hint of what had just become the victim to her anguished anger.

Her sobbing further proved it.

The picture from their 1st anniversary, the day that doubled as his birthday, from the time when they still used to be happy.

 _You are gonna be happy_ now _. That was just you fooling yourself._

He brought his knees up and folded his arms around them, his dead eyes staring straight in the mirror at his reflection. He could see her sitting on the corner of the bed, clutching her hair as she screamed at him, at his incompetence at making them, their relationship, work.

And he agreed with her.

She had given her all to make this work.

 _Yeah, like the way she literally forced you into this, right?_

Staring at their reflections he noticed a thing he hadn't paid attention to much. Their clothes, they were all black.

Figures, he internally scoffed, after all they were mourning for their dead whatever-it-was-between-us relationship.

 _Which you don't need to 'cus there wasn't anything to begin with…_

Sitting across from each other at the two seated dining table, they looked at each other yet didn't. They were wallowing too much in their own misery to think about the other.

Under the pale white light he couldn't help but notice the thin pink lines peeking from under his long sleeves. They were the residual of the fight he had with _him._

 _Him_ being none other than the pink haired guy who had suddenly materialized out of nowhere and was now standing on the side of the table, between them.

Unlike them, he wore all white save for the scarf that had some red scaled pattern on it.

He, the pinky, stared-no, glared- at her with such animosity that made him fear in her place.

And then the strangely pink haired guy turned his head around to look at him and his expression softened into one that a mother wore while being angrily worried for her child.

He felt ashamed.

 _Look at what she did to you and yet you try to defend her…_

"If Gray sama wants to reconcile with Juvia," the bluenette began, "Juvia is offering him a hand at friendship. Juvia loves her Gray sama too much that she can't bear with the thought of not being in contact with him forever."

He felt as if he had found the key to his happiness, the key that was lying in front of him on the table.

He extended his hand to grab it but it was rudely smacked away and replace by a lightly tanned hand.

He looked up with clouded eyes that were ready to spill over and saw the hard expression on the pinky's face.

 _Don't fall into her trap so easily! You've committed the same mistake before, at least learn something from that!_

The sound of a chair scrapping against the floor caught his attention. He saw Juvia standing up while saying, "If that's what Gray sama wants then Juvia must take her leave, Lyon sama must be awaiting her arrival," and she started towards the door.

Hearing her say it like that made him break a little more than he already was.

She already had no intentions of maintaining any kind of connection with him, she had asked just out of formality, he should've known.

The tanned hand squeezed his hand once before letting go.

 _She hurt you…now watch as I hurt her!_

Oh Mavis no!, he thought as he got up. The pink haired guy was already running towards the unsuspecting bluenette.

He dashed behind him and grabbed him from behind, preventing him from pursuing the woman further. The other scratched at his hands, tried to pull free but he wasn't letting go.

 _Let me kill her! Let her feel how she made you feel! Let me make her regret her life like she made you each and every fucking damn day! LEMME GO!_

He held onto him tightly even when he felt the other's hands snaking around his neck.

Just a little more and she will be out of the danger zone, he just needed to hold up a little longer.

 _Am not gonna let her get away! LEAVE ME!_

He felt the hands press tighter, he felt himself suffocating yet he didn't let his hold loosen.

Due to the struggling one in his hold, he lost his balance and both of them fell onto the floor with a loud thud. Natsu immediately got up but felt something holding his feet. He looked down and saw the raven haired guy was clutching onto his legs in an attempt to stop him from going.

But he wasn't weak.

Natsu started his way towards the going woman, dragging Gray with him.

"Stop!" Gray yelled, pulling so hard that it made Natsu fall flat on his face. Not losing the opportunity he grabbed onto the other's arms and locked them around his.

Natsu struggled in his grip but wasn't able to free himself.

 _GRAY!_

And the door closed behind her.

Everything went silent besides their heavy breathing.

Natsu stumbled out of his grip, his expression that of a betrayed person.

 _Why?_

I don't know, Gray replied in his thoughts because that's what Natsu was…a manifestation of his thoughts.

The pinkette stumbled a little before turning around and going away.

And soon Gray was the only one left in the dark apartment, alone with his lonely self.

But weirdly enough…

He felt happy…

Happy enough to die...

 **God I feel like I just sinned...was this even worth uploading?**

 **I understand if you feel it's rushed or crappy or something 'cus I typed it in a record 27 minutes…sorry peeps!**

 **Reviews make me from crappy to happy! (and I need them…studies have been taking a damn hard toll on me and am kinda going on a hiatus to focus on them…I wanna cry…)**

 **Take this fic as a goodbye gift for some time? (But I won't be completely MIA XD Look out for one-shots like this popping out of nowhere! Whenever I see a worthy MV I just can't help but write a fic related to it…as happened in this case!)**

 **(14** **th** **Aug): Lol I just noticed I wrote TBC instead of TE**

 **To clear some confusion…Gray is kinda mentally ill (The pink scratch lines mentioned…they were kinda self-harm-ish...him saying that he got them in a fight with Natsu meant that he was battling his emotions…or some shit idk)…Natsu and the italicized lines are his inner 'demon's' thoughts (Not actually demon lol just his darker emotions) and the reason I chose Natsu is because…nobody else seemed better XD**

 **But really, I just wanted to give Ravi's character to a worthy chara and it so happened to be Natsu…Gray does suit as Leo though….gosh! Stop me! Am sorry…I am going…bye!**


End file.
